Historia de un amor
by Ruki Egoist
Summary: Kirino ha perdido al amor de su vida, Tsurugi también. Ambos por un problema que tienen, los incontrolables celos. ¿Qué pasará cuando ambos se den cuenta de lo parecidos que son?


**Canción que escucho y que me llega, canción que convierto en fanfic.**

**Para éste one-shot me basé con ''Historia de un amor'' del trío ''Il Volo''. Es una canción hermosa. Quienes gusten escucharla (la recomiendo mucho) aquí dejo parte del link. **

**/watch?v=gCpbLPdVViE**

**Espero les guste, yo amo el TakuRan, pero... ahora me salió otra cosa. ~ Igual me gustó como quedó. **

* * *

**Historia de un amor**

Dos almas están vagando por un camino conectado, pero en diferentes direcciones. Sin embargo están destinadas a encontrarse bajo el resplandor platinado de la noche. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver el satélite natural? Da el ambiente a sus situaciones tan parecidas, pero eso no hace a dos personas iguales. Ellos dos son como el mar y la luna. No tienen nada que ver.

El mayor de los dos, quien camina todo derecho hacia el puente de la ciudad para despejar su mente acaba de perder al amor de su vida hace un día. Para colmo también era su mejor amigo, a quien conocía desde que eran niños. Todo por algo incontrolable hasta cierto modo... sus celos. Era su culpa, claramente demostró su falta de confianza incluso en sí mismo. Shindou debió hartarse tanto que hasta terminó por gritarle con fiereza, tanta que se reflejó en sus ojos color chocolate. Nunca se imaginó verlo tan enojado... o más que nada, tenía dolor en el corazón. _''No puedo creer que desconfíes de mi. Ibuki no me interesa ¡Hasta parece que no me conoces!''._

Como antes había sucedido un par de veces, el chico de cabellos rosados tenía en la mente que la relación ya se encontraba deteriorada, ya no tenía arreglo. Era como intentar quitarle lo oxidado a un trozo de metal de cien años.

Mas lo aceptaría, despues de todos esos dos años de relación fueron los mejores de toda su vida.

Bien decían que el primer amor no dura toda la vida.

Entonces solo se fue... caminando sin rumbo hasta ese puente. Se podía observar la luna claramente desde ahí. Se recargó en el barandal con el fin de estar un poco más cómodo. ¿Cómo serían sus días sin el amor de Shindou? Era la pregunta que le inundaba la mente como la lluvia al río.

_Ya no estas mas a mi lado, corazón_

_En el alma solo tengo soledad_

_Y si yo no puedo verte_

_Porque dios me hizo quererte_

_Para hacerme sufrir más_

El otro desdichado había pasado por otra mas fuerte hacía un mes. Caminaba con dirección hacia el mismo puente con la frente en alto y las manos en los bolsillos de su chaquetín negro.

Extrañaba la calidez de esa persona más que a nada en el mundo, sin embargo el fue el culpable de la pérdida. Y se taladraba a diario la cabeza con la estupidez que cometió.

Aún cuando Matsukaze le había dicho con lágrimas en los ojos que no era lo que parecía, en lugar de golpear a Amemiya, le soltó el golpe al castaño... una bofetada que terminó marcándole la cara. Luego se retiró sin decir nada.

Aquel golpe le dolió más a él... ¿Por qué lo hizo? Se dejó llevar por la impotencia, Tenma no debía besar otros labios, y lo hizo.

Al pasar de los días, Taiyou se le apareció para encararlo. _''Yo lo besé a la fuerza''. _

Desde ese día pensó que era una basura, pero no iría a pedirle perdón... no tenía cara para hacerlo. Era mejor así, seguramente Tenma le tenía mucho miedo ahora.

Para que el alegre, despistado y lindo capitán se portara como un desconocido con el de ojos color ámbar... debía estar muy atemorizado.

Suspiró pesado, al final fue su culpa. Era inválido quejarse por ello.

_Siempre fuiste la razón de mí existir _

_Adorarte para mí fue religión _

_Y en tus besos yo encontraba _

_El calor que me brindaba _

_El amor y la pasión _

Dos corazones vacíos destrozados por sus propias acciones estaban a punto de encontrarse en ese lugar. Kyousuke subió el último escalón y se sorprendió un poco al ver a su compañero de equipo escolar ahí, recargado en el barandal mirando hacia la luna. La luz plateada bañaba cada rasgo de su persona. Sus cabellos rosados parecían albinos, sus ojos opacos tomaban el brillo prestado de aquella luz. Su piel parecía más clara y su atuendo deportivo en color rojo le hacía ver como un vampiro sacado de uno de los libros que leía en las noches. Totalmente atractivo, hasta se olvidó un momento por que había llegado al puente siendo las diez y media de la noche.

Al escuchar unos pasos lentos giró la cabeza, y miró esa figura alta de cabellos del color de la noche dirigirse a él. Limpió rápido las pequeñas lágrimas que lo habían traicionado con la manga de su chaquetín rojo e intentó esbozar una sonrisa a su compañero. Sin embargo su máscara era totalmente falsa, a leguas se podía ver lo destrozado que se encontraba. Después de todo, había roto con Shindou apenas hace un día. El menor le devolvió el gesto... algo le pareció familiar.

La sonrisa de Kyousuke era igual de falsa que la de Ranmaru.

Se le veía en sus ojos delineados la evidente tristeza en la que estaba preso.

Igual que él.

Frente a frente dos corazones heridos y dos sonrisas falsas, que no tardaron en convertirse en una mueca de seriedad. Ninguno de los dos, ni el delantero ni el defensa decía alguna palabra.

Era muy claro que ambos pasaban por una situación muy parecida... ambos perdieron a las personas que amaban por celos... los malditos celos destructores. Si no se sabían controlar, claramente se convertirían en un agente vulnerante. En un arma blanca de doble filo.

Terminaron apuñalando a dos personas que no lo merecían, tal como dos delincuentes.

Deberían ir al infierno y tomados de la mano, pensaron. Por apagar la poca luz que iluminaba sus vidas.

_Es la historia de un amor _

_Como no hay otra igual _

_Que me hizo comprender _

_Todo el bien todo el mal _

_Que le dio luz a mi vida _

_Apagándola después _

_Ay que vida tan oscura _

_Sin tu amor no viviré _

El silencio más incómodo de la historia de los silencios incómodos se hizo presente durante unos tres minutos que más bien parecieron mil años. La guerra de Troya pudo haber sucedido en sus narices bajo ese lapso de tiempo, solo se miraban de manera directa a los ojos.

Aguamarina y ámbar ¿Qué pasa cuando ambos tonos se encuentran bajo la luna?

Absolutamente nada, simplemente se admiran bajo la luz nocturna.

Kirino también encontraba atractivo al menor, nunca lo había notado. Su piel blanca parecía más bien algo de energía fantasmal, como en las películas.

Cuando trató de adivinar su dolor... sus palabras le sorprendieron.

-¿Quiere llorar, Kirino-san? -Preguntó seriamente.-

-Ya lo he hecho toda la noche... no creo tener más lágrimas para derramar. -Bajó la mirada, buscando algo interesante en el asfalto.- ¿Y tú?

-No puedo hacerlo.

-Es verdad, eres del tipo de persona que guarda sus sentimientos. -El contrario pareció entreabrir los ojos ante las palabras del mayor, en verdad había dado en el blanco.-

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque solía ser así en el pasado, pero alguien me cambió por completo... alguien sensible. Y ahora que ya no está a mi lado, me siento vacío y por eso lloro.

Tsurugi pareció entender de inmediato y arqueó las cejas demostrando preocupación. - ¿Shindou-san? -Asintió con la cabeza.- Lo siento mucho.

-No... No lo sientas. Fue mi culpa.

-Te comprendo, yo he perdido a Matsukaze por una idiotez que cometí.

-No necesitas decirlo, me enteré.

-Pensarás que soy un desgraciado por haberle hecho eso... yo también lo pienso.

-No, en verdad soy tan egoísta que también lo habría hecho. -Apretó sus puños.- Entonces ambos somos unos desgraciados.

-En verdad Kirino-san... no pensé que teníamos eso en común.

-Es una mala cualidad, que claramente detesto. Pero al final... creo que podemos conocernos mejor gracias a eso.

Kyousuke asintió con la cabeza. -Podría ser. No quiero parecer un entrometido, pero si quiere desahogarse, aquí estoy.

_Ya no estas mas a mi lado, corazón _

_En el alma solo tengo soledad _

_Y si yo no puedo verte _

_Porque dios me hizo quererte _

_Para hacerme sufrir más _

Todo comenzó por ese abrazo de media noche, dos horas después de que empezaran a contar todos sus problemas con aquellas personas amadas. Tsurugi jamás había llorado de esa manera, como un niño que dejó caer su helado por accidente. Ese día el hilo rojo del destino que los conectaba, se amarró con más fortaleza en sus meñiques.

De ahí le siguieron las visitas a sus casas, las pláticas en el balcón que ya no eran dolorosas, sino de cosas triviales como lo que hacía el Raimon mientras los de Inazuma Japan estaban sometidos a un entrenamiento junto a esos futbolistas novatos.

Las citas en el centro comercial los fines de semana, las salidas a la playa, las veces en que Kirino Ranmaru se presentaba en los estadios solo para verlo a él... dieron paso a lo siguiente.

Todo fue muy rápido, después de tres meses de comenzar a hablar.

La historia de ese amor enfermizo y posesivo se escribió con una tinta permanente sobre un libro en blanco de pasta dura. Comienza con el beso robado bajo el mismo puente después de una tarde entrenando solo ellos dos, el contacto que Kyousuke comenzó fue correspondido por mero gusto del pelirrosa. Al final, se gustaban y mucho.

Mediante pasaban los meses, esos sentimientos se fueron tornando más fuertes. Las manos entrelazadas brindaban la calidez que ambos estaban buscando desde hacía mucho tiempo, las palabras de amor terminaron sanando las heridas que en el pasado ellos mismos se habían provocado, como los suicidas que se cortaban con vidrios. Para Kirino su importancia era Kyousuke, por eso iba a verlo cada que podía incluso a su entrenamiento.

Miró con detenimiento como su novio y ese tipo que tanto le molestaba, Ibuki, entrenaban juntos. Torció la boca. Como detestaba a ese chico, incluso cuando todavía estaba con Takuto.

Cuando terminaron, se recargó en la puerta de entrada, siempre esperaba al menor en ese lugar, éste llegó corriendo a su lado y sin decirle algo besó sus labios a modo de saludo, amaba esos roces, tan suaves y a la vez apasionados.

-Sentí tu mirada asesina. -Mencionó Kyousuke con cierto tono de burla.- ¿Otra vez eso?

-No puedo evitarlo, no me agrada. -Desvió sus ojos hacia otro lado.- ¿Pero tú sabes como soy no? Y dijiste que me soportarías.

-Si, yo lo dije. Y no me molesta. -Levantó su barbilla para mirarlo directamente.-

-¿Entonces te molestaría que pusiera en tu frente un letrero que diga ''Si te acercas mueres''? -Le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, lo único molesto en esa relación era que Kirino tenía que pararse de puntas para alcanzarlo.-

-Para nada. -Sonrió cálido al tiempo que lo tomaba de la cintura.- Mientras me permitas hacer eso mismo.

-Somos unos enfermos...

-Pero nos amamos.

-Y eso es lo que importa.

Un profundo beso selló aquella historia, que se seguirá escribiendo con la misma mano.

Los dos sabían que no iba a ser eterna, pero mientras dure lo disfrutarían de muchas maneras... amándose como nunca.

_Y si yo no puedo verte _

_Porque dios me hizo quererte _

_Para hacerme sufrir más._

* * *

_Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, y perdonen si se vio alguna falta a la ortografía, narración, etc._

**R.**


End file.
